


Two, Twelve, Nine, Six and Four (#213 Overpower)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [151]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two, Twelve, Nine, Six and Four (#213 Overpower)

“Freeze FBI!” Ian shouted.

Shots screamed around his head.

“Where are they coming from?” Sinclair shouted.

“Two. Twelve. Nine.”

More shots.

“Six and Four!” Granger added.

Ian returned fire.

Everyone returned fire.

“We’re pinned down back here!” Eppes shouted over the radio.

“We’re surrounded up here.” Sinclair responded.

Ian saw movement and took a shot. The movement he didn’t see nearly took his head off. He dove for cover.

“Agent Down, Eppes Down!” Betancourt shouted over the radio.

“I’m fine!” Eppes quickly responded.

 _Fall back,_ Sinclair signaled.

Ian eyed the door.

A pile of crates fell.

Sinclair and Granger vanished.


End file.
